


[范二｜性转预警]超级短小两只小甜饼

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Other, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 5





	1. 啵

周天早晨

王嘉嘉躲在卫生间内对着化妆镜聚精会神地擦着口红以至于身后来了人都没有发现。

那人穿着宽松的白T，斜靠在卫生间门框上，双手交叉抱在胸前，睡眼惺忪看着眼前的“风景”。

在反复确认口红擦好后，王嘉嘉心满意足的的吧咂两下嘴唇转身撞了身后的人一个满怀。

“哎呀，在范啊，沾到了。”

王嘉嘉嘟着嘴戳着白T上的口红印子，抬头看向站在他面前的人。

“没事，好看”

林在范一边说着一边伸手附上王嘉嘉的腰，轻轻一用力把人揽进怀里，接着又将下巴抵在怀中人的脑袋上，懒懒的蹭了蹭。

“早上好”

过了一会儿王嘉嘉从怀里探出头，伸出手给林在范顺着因为刚睡醒无序的头毛，

“宝宝你今天气色不好”

王嘉嘉眨巴着大眼睛，两只小手捧着林在范的脸，一脸真挚地看着他。

“我气色不好是昨晚谁造成的。”

林在范笑得一脸暧昧，眼睛眯成了一条缝，连眉眼上并排的两颗痣都透着狡猾，看着面前的傻姑娘等着她的回应。

“嘻”

“那这样.....”话音刚落林在范就看到面前的人踮起脚尖，捧着他的脸对准嘴唇狠狠的亲了一口。

“啵”

“这样气色就好啦！”

王嘉嘉看着林在范嘴唇被自己印上了口红淡淡的粉色，抿嘴笑出了小括弧

“快点洗漱，我饿了。”

接着皱了皱鼻头害羞的跑开。

———————————————————————

“怎么又穿我衣服？”

“哎呀你的衣服大穿着方便嘛”

“脱着也方便”

———————————————————————

“想吃什么？”

“给我煮拉面吧”

“昨晚没吃够？”

“说什么呢！”


	2. 你真漂亮

*你真漂亮

最近王嘉嘉变的神经兮兮。

主要的原因是她连熬了几个晚上追剧，白天还要早起上班，最后造成下巴冒了几颗红肿的痘痘还有怎么遮也遮不住的黑眼圈，每天醒来照镜子都觉得自己丑爆了。

“林在范。”

“我最近是不是很丑( ･᷄д･᷅ )”

林在范因为甲方要求第二天开临时会议忙的焦头烂额，看着报表部分还未填写的数据盘算着今晚得加班到几点，要先叮嘱家里的傻姑娘自己吃饭，正想着呢，电脑就跳出了抖动窗口。

“你为什么不理我( ･᷄д･᷅ )”

“是不是我变丑了你都不理我了( ･᷄д･᷅ )！”

看着对话框的颜表情林在范噗呲的笑出声，他总是感叹王嘉嘉能把颜表情用的格外传神，看着几个符号拼成的表情，都能想像到电脑前幽怨的小脸。

“怎么会呢宝贝”

“你最漂亮了，全世界你最漂亮。”

“真的吗( ・᷄ ᵌ・᷅ )你今天什么时候下班”

“额，宝贝我今晚要加班”

“你得自己吃饭”

还想着呢过了好久也不见对方回复，手机响起了提示音，林在范有一种超级不祥的预感，颤抖的点开了语音播放

“你肯定是嫌我丑了林在范！你肯定是嫌我丑了！我今晚自己吃就是了！就这样吧！以后漂流瓶联系吧！今晚你也别回来！！！”

哎......今晚得怎么哄小祖宗呢。

———————————————————————

凌晨一点钟，林在范推开家门，探头进来，发现家里灯是关着的，估摸着王嘉嘉已经睡了，蹑手蹑脚地拖下皮鞋，松了松领带，将钥匙放在玄关柜上。

“当啷”

已经尽量动作放轻，钥匙串落在木柜上的声音于安静的房间里也格外清晰。

林在范走过客厅轻轻拧动主卧的门把。

“林”

“在”

“范”

门才开出一条缝，里边的声音已经飘了出来，主卧里漆黑一片，林在范摸开开关，房间亮了起来。

王嘉嘉盘腿坐在床中间，斜眼看着林在范，嘴巴快嘟到天花板上去了。

“傻瓜，怎么还没睡”

林在范一脸马克思主义乖巧走到王嘉嘉身边给他顺着刘海，没顺几下，反被王嘉嘉打了回来。

“别碰我。”

“我知道我最近很丑”

“你不喜欢我了对不对”

王嘉嘉嘟着嘴话从嘴巴缝里一字一字蹦出来。

“我知道我皮肤不好长痘痘”

“还有黑眼圈”

“鼻孔还很大”

“从小妈妈叫我不要用大拇指挖鼻子的我没听”

“搞得现在鼻孔很大！”

“我又丑鼻孔还大皮肤还不好还.....还.....还.....”

“哇！！！！！！！”

林在范看着眼前的场景哭笑不得，王嘉嘉本来只是想作一作让林在范哄哄自己，结果数落着自己把自己给数落哭了。

“噗...宝宝，你真的不丑真的不丑”

“你那么漂亮你怎么会丑呢！”

“痘痘会消的嘛对不对。”

“黑眼圈我陪你一起睡觉，多睡几天也就没啦。”

“至于鼻子.......”

“鼻子怎么了.....”

因为哭了的缘故，原本水灵灵的大眼显得更加可怜，看着林在范等着他继续说下去。

“我最喜欢你的鼻子，你都不知道你的翘鼻尖有多好看”

说着林在范对着眼前人的鼻尖，蜻蜓点水的吻了一下，接着深情的看着王嘉嘉。

“真的吗”

眼前的傻姑娘终于不掉金豆子了，林在范才松了口气。

“还有嘴唇”

边说着边吻向她的嘴唇，一只手扶住对方的后脑勺，一只手开始解领带。

“还有眼睛”

又上移吻了吻眼睛。

“耳垂”

“下巴”

“脖子”

“锁骨”

............

“呀！林在范你说是要陪我睡觉的！！！”

“sweetheart，just relax。”


End file.
